


【卡樱】清醒梦 14

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 14

14

五十岚觉得，他最近可真他大爷的流年不利。  
春野樱和五十岚悠人双双进医院的第二天刚好是七代目的就任仪式。也就是说他们都缺席了。  
刚被新上司给威胁过的五十岚小心估算了一下失去饭碗的可能性。或许他也该入乡随俗学学这片大陆上的人去神社里拜一拜。抽他个十次八次的签，只为一个仕途通畅的大吉。  
临床的罪魁祸首春野樱在昏睡和葡萄糖液的作用下已经苏醒，而且看起来除了不想说话之外，脸色红润、身体倍儿棒，一点毛病都没有。春野院长的超短发委实成为了木叶医院工作人员间的最热话题。  
而他，无辜的五十岚悠人，木叶的御用律师，下午刚被温柔姊姊静音给抚慰好这颗“我要失业了嘤嘤嘤静音安慰安慰我”的弱小心灵。到了晚上，稳重温和的六代目居然也从窗口里跳进来送惊吓，给他那已经被七代目伤害过的心脏补了一刀。  
啊，算算也是两任火影给威胁了吧，嗯我可真有排面。  
下午时的五十岚还不知道他已经注定要和木叶原第七班缔结孽缘。他心情颇好地哼着小调，看静音给他削苹果。要不是身上疼痛，他还挺想弹吉他。三天一过，六代目助手静音和七代目助手鹿丸的交接工作做完，静音闲了下来。  
所以说他还真是在对的时候遇上了喜欢的人。他是个在烂婚姻里走过一遭、艰难地爬出来并反省了自己的年少轻狂的人。而加藤静音在为火影和木叶兢兢业业了十多年之后，也该喘口气找个稳当人谈情说爱了。  
他觉得他和她还蛮有戏的，毕竟静音主动包揽了照顾他的事宜。  
红艳艳的苹果皮在精英医忍的手底下服服帖帖地一圈一圈掉落，然后被切成盛在浅口碗里的六瓣，递给了五十岚。  
飞鸟在门口望了一眼，说不上来心里什么感觉。她举止得体地和静音互相自我介绍，很有眼色地直接把换洗的衣物递给了静音，平静地笑笑：“看来我能功成身退，不做嘴贱上司的私人助理了呢。静音姐，以后五十岚叔叔就拜托给你了。”  
五十岚期待地去看静音的反应。静音一笑，用一句“我和他现在只是同僚”带过了这个话题。  
飞鸟利用静音回答的时间放好了带来的三把慰问花束，听到这话，被纠紧的心肝松了那么一点点。却又立刻嘲笑起自己怅然若失个什么劲儿。你和他怎么可能呢。她是个半大孩子的时候，五十岚收养了这位落难的邻家女孩儿。直到现在，伊藤飞鸟依旧是个蓝眼睛皮肤苍白骨骼纤细的娃娃 脸，她的外貌完全没有一点点符合五十岚审美的地方。  
他看加藤静音的眼神，是真的很中意她。  
我终于要失去他了，飞鸟想。这一天来得如此缓慢，以致于她还做过默默陪伴嘴贱上司兼监护人一辈子的美梦。  
“樱姐，山中家暂时有事来不了，我去山中花店买花的时候店员说佐井让我代他们送过来。”山中花店可是木叶村民买花的首选，佐井算准了飞鸟一定会来买花。在木叶吃得很开的大红人飞鸟到医院探病，怎么可能会不去山中花店。  
那碧绿的瞳仁动了一下，溢出了些微的笑意，但春野樱本人还是没有开口。  
飞鸟懂这种不想说话的原因——不想打扰别人，就只能把无法言喻的愁苦掩藏在心中，沉默着封闭自我。  
等问诊的医生走了，飞鸟和静音也走了，春野樱总算是开口了：“有人来过吗。”  
她的声音带着点沙哑。虽然有护士用棉签点唇补充水分，她的嘴唇状态也还是说不上好。  
“有啊有啊。”五十岚拿出了浑身力气，想让结束自闭的小菜鸡开心起来。他语气轻快地把他们错过七代目就任仪式、七代目昨天来看她、静音给他削了个苹果等等这几天发生的事说给她听。当然，他对于七代目的异常表现只字未提。  
春野樱把头转了回去，看着天花板：“啊这样啊，鸣人终于就任了，他实现他的梦想了。”她话锋一转，问他，“鸣人走的是窗户吗？”  
五十岚很惊讶：“没有呀，忍者和我们普通人用的是一样的方法，都是开门进来的吧？”他探出一点身子，去仔细看樱怀念又忧郁的神色，不解地歪头，“啊哈哈哈，莫非忍者是从窗户里进来的吗？真是艺高人胆大啊。”  
五十岚是看得到的。春野脸上的表情，像是在和什么珍贵的旧物告别。  
他说完了这话才回过味来。不对，这么说七代目规规矩矩从门里进来这件事绝对有猫腻！哈？七代目以前居然是一直翻窗入室的吗！  
五十岚想，我好像知道了什么了不得的东西。  
春野樱感觉有些热，她把手从被子里拿了出来，双手交叉置于腹前。  
她露出了一个很美的微笑：“那个鸣人啊，以前一直是一声招呼都不打就突然翻窗入室的。佐助以前也是个傲娇的小少爷。我们三个一起去追猫捉狗、割草挑泥。但我们现在啊，就变成了这样疏离混乱的关系。”  
五十岚想，果然，连鸣樱之间都有无言高墙。  
“我想了很多，可怎么想也没想出一条和平离婚的道路，五十岚先生说的是对的。突然和先生很有共鸣了，果然是因为我们都是被绑在婚姻的破船上的人吗。我很抱歉我狂化让你受伤了。我会在这一个月里好好休养调整自己的。”  
得到春野樱认同的五十岚含泪摸摸石膏，嗯，小菜鸡终于有了点觉悟，好欣慰哦。  
然后这点子欣慰，在他被护工搀着艰难地上完厕所，回到病房面对了人去床空的315床之后消失得荡然无存。五十岚在心中骂出了被自动消音的粗鄙之语，气呼呼地钻进了被窝：说好的一起休养做病友，我这儿伤筋动骨一百天还没结束你就偷偷溜了！生气！  
事实是，小菜鸡被一反常态破窗而入的老师六代目旗木卡卡西给吓到，并带到了木叶医院的天台上。  
蹲在窗台上咪咪笑“哟，樱”的男人把正对月伤感的学生一把抱起。银发与皎洁的月光相映成辉，樱抬着头恍惚了一瞬，毕竟哪个少女的梦境里都有过公主抱。  
卡卡西低头，很平静地接受了学生的超短发，对怀里的小丫头笑：“今天的月色很美呢。”  
她一点都不害怕老师突然的抢人，也不担心老师是不是想把她带到什么奇怪的地方去。她对这个保护了他们成长的了不起的上忍有深厚的信任。  
她完全没把这句忍者式的千古告白名句给当成告白，春野樱很快地就从惊艳和愣神里恢复过来，亲昵地埋怨：“哎呀，今天是16号啊，月色当然美丽了。卡卡西老师在说什么不符合自己人设的话啊。这算是亲热天堂看多了，无处发泄的荷尔蒙开始扩散了吗。”她环顾四周，“什么嘛，居然是天台。我以为老师能把我带到更能安慰学生的地方的。老师根本不懂女孩儿的心思嘛。照这样下去，会结不了婚哦。”  
“嘛，月色是真的很美啊。鸢尾的第一批孩子已经到木叶了，我也卸任火影了。所以我现在能不考虑政治利益，用师长的身份来对待樱。辛苦的时候、要撑不下去的时候樱可以随时来找我哦。老师是个没有家庭的人嘛，所以不会有人介意不会有人嫉妒，可以毫无顾忌地敞开爱的怀抱给樱。”  
樱小声嘟囔了一句“什么嘛，连老师都知道了”。卡卡西伸手，揉她硬扎扎的头：“虽然五十岚和静音也是这么想的，但他们好像有些粉红泡泡，找人哭唧唧这种事就暂且不要去找他们了——也就是说，现在，全木叶村，就只有老师是全心全意对樱的哦。”  
春野樱不再反驳，低头乖顺地“嗯”了一声。  
卡卡西抚摸着她的后脑勺。佐助的浪荡和皎洁的月光为他看向她的温情视线提供了绝佳的理由，他看起来就是个尽职尽责安慰婚姻不顺学生的老师，长篇的自我剖白也是在强调“老师会第一个站在你这一边”。但这场夜访医院不过是一个老房子着火的男人在假借支持之名而小心翼翼地夹带着私货表露肝肠，并近距离刺探敌情。她那低垂着的纤细脖颈、温柔的无比惹人怜爱的样子，一如以前为佐助离村和鸣人结婚时。  
不同的是，这个女孩快要离开那两个让她伤心哭泣的男人了。而我，会小心呵护这个我势在必得的女孩。  
旗木卡卡西的胸膛中充满着燃烧的喜悦和对情敌的警惕。当然，还是喜悦更多一点。  
谁让对手太辣鸡太作死了呢。  
重要前提：旗木卡卡西不是毛头小子，春野樱也不是沉溺病态关系的菟丝子。  
诚然，原七班的三小只有着深切的羁绊。可这个混浊的世界里，羁绊会带来伤害，爱会伴随痛苦。佐助鸣人樱之间有着多深切的羁绊，就意味平民少女为了追上两位命运之子的步伐，咽下了多少眼泪。  
而他不一样。他对半大孩子时代的他们有纯然的关心爱护，也有过想亲自手刃“最像自己的学生佐助”的狠人时刻。他并没有参与到原七班三角恋这种无聊的、沾着木叶政局泥水的竞争中。他和春野樱之间确实没有被缠上不成熟男女那种互相伤害、爱一半痛一半的荆棘，没有被大蛇丸、晓、四战给加上让人意难平的痛苦过去。他们之间的关系更纯粹、更互信、更一目了然——一对默契值max的师生。  
某种意义上这种“看起来什么都没有”的不佳开始，才是有很大概率成功但考验猎手基本素养和耐心的一手好牌。  
旗木卡卡西也问过自己很多次，为什么要迟迟地、到了四战之后大家开始找人结婚的时候才对女学生投注过分的关心。但没有答案。  
按道理来说，在学生的少年期出手那会得到一个完完整整的旗木樱，而不是像现在这样去挑战地狱模式——春野樱嫁给了宇智波佐助，六代目才想着出手。  
可春野樱就是春野樱。她不从属于谁，她不是会把姓氏改成夫姓的人。她的骨子里，有一种哭得紧咬下唇、吸着鼻子发着狠，说“我才不会输”的韧性。这是卡卡西对春野樱持久欣赏、注视，最终师生情变质的根本原因。  
为什么现在才出手？可能是因为她在这个世界上爱得纯粹、活得一尘不染；也可能是她呼唤别人的表情太过惹人怜爱，击中了他渴望被爱的心；也可能是她的洗发水，和自己给帕克洗澡用的洗发水，不谋而合了。  
呸，说这么多矫情的话。人总是试图用理性去诠释感情，试图找到藏在疯狂爱情里的逻辑。旗木卡卡西也没能免俗。纠结这么多，还不是被春野樱眼睛检查时的一个眼神给击败了。  
——去他大爷的理由。我是一个漂浮在爱河上的人。爱这种感情又疯狂又排他。我不需要什么“为什么是现在”的狗屁理由。我就是爱她。旗木卡卡西爱春野樱。  
旗木卡卡西可是一旦想要什么就干劲顿起、目光灼灼、精密布局、磨刀霍霍的精英上忍。他对自己的兔子势在必得。  
——你总得用强硬的手段得到你的兔子之后，胸中那只阴郁吓人的怪物才会闭嘴沉睡。你抱着掌心这脆弱的毛茸茸一团才会心生怜爱，忏悔自己为了得到她而造成的箭伤创口，替她包扎，并且用这份忏悔混合着怜爱，余生每一天都赎罪一般地狂热地爱这毛茸茸的小兽。  
他安静地蛰伏在草丛里，甚至还会透露对手的消息给她听，以便近距离地、目光如炬地审视、观察、斤斤计较她的反应，调整自己的策略，好让肮脏的对手下地狱、心爱的兔子也入吾彀中。  
“隐瞒情敌消息”“抹黑情敌”什么的，那是不成熟的猎手才会搞的虚张声势的戏法。想必这些巨婴猎手是箭囊都空了，还抓不到区区一只兔子。  
卡卡西开口了，他要丢下这个会炸翻美好氛围、瞬间把天台变成猎场的重量铁锤，他注视着她：“樱，佐助要回来了。你准备好了吗。”


End file.
